Albert Wesker's Killing Spree
Albert Wesker's killing spree was an event that occurred in Part VI. It starts with Pizza Goth walking by the Squarepants Household. Albert, angry that the pizza he ordered wasn't arriving, called her inside and, after having a brief conversation, murders her with a Katana. Whilst he was executing the attack, he got a text message from James Ramsey, informing Albert that he would come over to make an assassination request. When he arrives, he completely ignores the dead body of Pizza Goth and walks straight over it to show Wesker a funny meme before requesting him to kill Bryon Cramer. But in confusion, Wesker assumes wrongly that he was ordered to kill the client. So using the same attack he used against Pizza Goth, he murders him. Death is not amused. Albert realized what James Ramsey actually wanted only after both bodies were reaped. So he rewards himself with a bite of fruitcake. What he didn't realize, was that the fruitcake was actually laced with a special kind of uroboros that gave him several special abilities with the Greatsword. He strikes up a friendly conversation with Cramer. He walks off, cleans the blood off his face, and starts practicing the greatsword (despite him already knowing everything) right next to Cramer until finally using his ultimate ability, BERSERK, on Cramer, completely melting him. He then went back inside and ate some toast. After having a chat with Liquid Bogan and cleaning the blood off him again, he gets another text warning him that someone was going to request an assassination. The person who comes through the door is Matteo Ma, who, instead of requesting a new person to assassinate, he pays him for killing Bryon Cramer. While Liquid cleans the blood off the floor, Matteo leaves and Wesker sleeps on the couch. However, Matteo walks back inside to request a new target, Diamond Mooney. Refusing to complete the request, Wesker falls back asleep on the couch. Matteo still tries to speak to Albert in his sleep.This peeves Wesker and he grabs a book and falls back asleep again. Matteo wakes him up yet again so Albert wakes Spongebob to try to sleep in the bedroom. Spongebob refuses to let him sleep in there but wakes up anyway. So Wesker tries to fall asleep on the couch again but he witnesses Ma steal his book and sit on a bench where he begins to read it. In anger, Wesker follows him and kills him next to the target Matteo requested Albert to kill, Diamond Mooney. Diamond does not react. After he's done, Wesker sits down next to Mooney and starts a conversation about his achievements. Albert walks back to bed, but forgets the book, which Diamond picked up. Albert notices this, but instead of acting out of rage, he walks past Madeline Bynum and starts discussing Mooney's drug quality. During this conversation, Albert gets a text message informing him or Matteo's death, despite Albert murdering him. Wesker picks up the book, and, for her attempting to steal it, Albert kicks Diamond in the crouch. He then goes to sleep. When Albert wakes up, he gets yet another text about an assassination. Some demon is revealed to have sent the message, and the target is yet again Diamond Mooney. Wesker completely ignores this and eats some leftover uroboros fruitcake. The demon walks back inside and orders Albert to kill Diamond once more. Diamond walks into the house uninvited and starts eating the laxatives. In the meantime Spongebob starts having a mental break down. Diamond presumably leaves but sends an assassination request to Wesker. The target is Alex Barber. Albert ignores the request and starts working out in the nude. Diamond talks to herself in the corner of the room. Eventually, Albert gets sick of this. But yet again, instead of acting violent, he asks her do push-ups. After they're done working out, Albert starts complaining to Diamond. Albert goes to use the bathroom while Diamond starts talking to the sword. Eventually, Wesker chooses to murder Barber. But she runs away. After some Albert was sad about someone he had killed (for some reason) and he takes a nap. While Wesker sleeps, Diamond takes a book off the bookshelf and starts to read. After he is finished Albert goes to work. Mooney has stayed in the house this whole time. Spongebob wakes up and takes a shower and makes eggs and toast. After a few hours, Diamond finally leaves. After Albert comes home from work, he gets yet another message requesting an assassination. Wesker tries to sleep on the couch before the client arrives, but he faints right next to the couch before he can. Spongebob gets home from work and the requester, yet again, barges into the house. The target is Alex Barber yet again. Very uncomfortably, Albert shambles to the target and impales them. The client steals a book but pays Wesker as Diamond walks back inside. Spongebob stood idly, watching these events unfold. Mooney starts talking to herself in the mirror while Albert finally gets to sleep. Spongebob grabs a book and starts reading it while Diamond talks to herself in the bedroom, waking Albert. Albert considers killing Mooney, but stops himself, maybe feeling bad for her because she is jobless and perhaps homeless. At this point, she moves in as Jill Valentine Category:Part VI Category:Events